Gelman makes another grounded video out of me/Fluttershy106 gets grounded for a month
Cast Gelman-Joey Pom Pom-Tween Girl/Robin Steven-himself Clerk-Paul Me-Steven My Dad and Anderson Host-Alan Jose Marquez-Brian Principal Eric-himself Gelman's dad-Simon Plot Gelman gets in big trouble again. Transcript Gelman: Man, I can't believe this is my second day in the Mario Enemies School all thanks to Fluttershy106! He got me expelled and my dad had nowhere else to put me! Even worse, I have detention! It's not fair! Pom Pom: I got sent here because I tried to get revenge on Boom Boom! Steven: And I got sent here because I smashed Shout Bro's iPad! Pom Pom: How did you get here? Gelman: I got expelled from the Third Street School all because I made a fake lockdown! My dad had no other school to put me in but here! Pom Pom: Now that you're here, you can join us. How did you get detention? Gelman: I tried to get revenge on my former school's substitute principal by making a grounded video out of him. Steven: We can help you, even though my voice is like his. (15 minutes later, at the Third Street School) Me: Let's see what's on YouTube. What the?! (video begins) Me: Hello, can I have The General on DVD? Clerk: Sure. Me: Thank you. (back at home) Me: Now that I have The General on DVD, I'm going to watch it now while my dad is still at work. (78 minutes later) Me: That was an awesome and funny movie. My Dad: Fluttershy106, I got big news for... let me see what you got! (after my dad checked the DVD) My Dad: Fluttershy106, The General is a train movie! You're extremely forbidden to watch shows with trains in them! Me: But I like the movie! My Dad: I don't care! I'm taking the movie to Jose Marquez! Me: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! My Dad: This is where Jose Marquez lives! (Jose Marquez is watching Miami Vice) Jose Marquez: I like watching Miami Vice on NBC! (My dad shows up) Jose Marquez: Let me guess! Fluttershy106 got another train movie, right?! My Dad: I got a surprise for you so you can stop being angry. I got you The General on DVD. It was from Fluttershy106 who is not allowed to get any train movies. Jose Marquez: I got The General on DVD! (back at home) Me: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! How could you do this to me?! Giving my DVD to Jose Marquez! My Dad: Because he's way better than you! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for a month! Go to your room now! (video ends) Me: Holy Roxie! Gelman did it again! He made another grounded video out of me featuring Jose Marquez! Again, Jose Marquez is a troublemaker! Also, I like train movies and my dad never forbids me to watch any train movie! I'm going to the bottom of this! Anderson Host (on phone): What is it now?! Me: Gelman uploaded another grounded video out of me! Punish him! Anderson Host: Thanks for telling me that! (back at Mario Enemies School) Anderson Host: Gelman, what's the idea of making grounded videos out of Fluttershy106?! Gelman: He's responsible for getting me expelled! Anderson Host: Principal's office, now! (in the office) Gelman: This is the second time we meet! Principal Eric: That's right! What landed you here this time? Gelman: I made another grounded video out of Fluttershy106 during detention because he was the one who got me expelled from the Third Street School! Principal Eric: That's it! You get Suspension Level 4! Get out now! Gelman (running out): I hate you! Principal Eric (after door slams): Make that Suspension Level 5! (at home) Gelman's dad: Gelman, this is the second time you made a grounded video out of Fluttershy106! You are grounded grounded grounded for 13 days! Go to your room now! Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff